Online
by Astrella Maray Xenith
Summary: An innocent Omgele video chat turns into a date that becomes a night in a library. AkuRoku. Warnings inside.
1. Omgele

So I was randomly tuning the radio and I got Online by Brad Paisley.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any characters besides Darxetta.

Rated M for language, mentions of rape, cutting, and yaoi (all in later chapters).

* * *

><p><strong>Bold- <strong>textmessage

_Italics- _instant messages

I ran a hand through my bright red hair and clicked the log in button on Facebook. I immediately noticed my two fave femes were online. Sketch and Brunette, aka Namine and Kiari.

_Axel: Hey Sketch! How's the beach treatin' your 'sensitive skin'?_

_Namine: Haha, pyro. It's been raining ever since I got here. Can't say I'm complaining though._

_Axel: You lucked out, Sketch. You won't be so lucky next time._

_Namine: I gotta go Ax, talk to ya later! -offline-_

I clicked up Namine's profile. Her old picture was replaced with her, Sora, Riku, Kiari, and myself. I smiled and went to Omgele. I clicked 'video chat' to let my magic begin.

**~A few video fails later…~**

I sighed. _One more try and I'll give up for the day._ I clicked the new chat button for the last time and watched as a beautiful blonde boy with a bored expression popped up.

_You: Hey blondie._

_Stranger: Hi flame head._

The boy in the webcam feed smirked a bit but quickly reapplied his stoic expression.

_You: Don't you like my hair?_

_Stranger: The hair is fine. The anti freeze eyes are cool. But wtf is with the triangle tats?_

_You: Y u no liek my tattoos?_

_Stranger: I never said I didn't like them. I just asked about them._

I think I blushed, because the boy started chuckling. I smiled.

_You: Somethin' funny? And mind tellin' me your name?_

_Stranger: Your face was HILARIOUS. My name is Roxas. Your's?_

_You: Probably. Axel Lea. Got a Facebook?_

_Stranger: Yeah. And I'm guessing you want to add me?_

_You: Very much. Then I could prove to my friends that angels really exist._

The boy, Roxas, blushed slightly and looked away from the screen. He started typing after a moment.

_Stranger: Use my email to find me. __.com_

_You: Thanks Roxas. I'll find you now._

I clicked up a new tab and went to Facebook. I searched him and found the blonde. I looked at the visible parts of his profile. The picture was the blonde standing in the bathroom. His shirt was lying on the sink with a jacket. He had a nice chest, muscled yet thin and somewhat girlish. All I could think was _click add as friend_ and _DAMN HE'S HOT. _I added him and went back to the Omgele to see a brb message. I waited patiently, the blonde returning moments later.

_Stranger: Sorry if you were waiting long._

_You: No prob. I see we go to the same school though. Wonder why we haven't seen each other yet?_

_Stranger: I'm in the library a lot. That's probably why. Not many flame haired boys come in there._

_You: well, we'll just have to meet some time soon, won't we? _-wink-

_Stranger: _-blush- _Yes, we WILL have to meet. Is tomorrow good? We can meet at the ice cream shop if you want._

_You: That'd be perfect._

_Stranger: Thanks. You gave me a great way to ditch Olette, Pence, and Hayner._

_You: You hang out with THEM and you're in the library a lot? Surprising._

_Stranger: Mom's yelling at me to get to bed. 'Night Axel._

_You": 'Night Roxy! -wink-_

_With that he left and I shut my laptop down for the night. Tomorrow will be a good day._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... Kinda weird... It gets better I PROMISE! I have a needy bff and noisy neighbors distracting me so please no flames or I'll have to use DuskRider on you a- Oopsie! I'm rambling again. Sowwy! ^^ But seriously, I will shank you with DuskRider if you flame.**


	2. Update From A Friend PLEASE READ

Hello! Darxetta's friend Cygrus here! I'm going to update you a little on this. (Yes, I have permission from her to be on here.)

Okay, so Darxetta's computer is an arse, and she lost the feel to this story, but I convinced her to keep it going for you fans. I'll leave this story up for another week before deleting it from this account. I have saved it to my computer so she can continue it later. This account will mainly be for Hetalia nowadays, so expect this story to be on a different account when she actually makes one. Keep an eye out for it, mkay? It may take a while!

~Cygrus


End file.
